bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Console Commands
Console commands are codes that can be used while playing a game to alter most aspects of gameplay. BioShock and BioShock 2 do not have a true in-game console for commands to tweak the environments. However, both games have common Unreal Engine commands on the PC which can be bound to certain keys and used in game. In the remastered versions of BioShock and BioShock 2, you can access an in-game console for the commands listed in the List of Commands section by pressing the Tab key. How to Bind Commands In the game files of BioShock and BioShock 2 on the PC there is a file named "User.ini", and for BioShock 2 Multiplayer there is a similar file named "UserMP.ini". These files contain the key bindings and user interface settings of the game. Most key bindings can be altered simply by customizing controls in-game, but for more advanced bindings the file itself may be edited using any common text editor. User.ini and UserMP.ini are located at: It is important to remember that any changes made to User.ini may be replaced with the default if the game crashes or if the player exits it abnormally (i.e. shutting it down with task manager.) The default settings are stored in another text file, "DefUser.ini". If the player wishes to avoid resetting the User.ini multiple times, they can edit DefUser.ini, but this is not recommended because it means permanently losing the default settings. These .ini files can be edited with any common text-editor program such as Notepad, but since the list of contexts in the file is extremely long it is easiest to use a more functional program that shows line numbers and can collapse sections under headings. Either see Wikipedia's list of text editors for function comparisons or simply download something like Notepad++ or Wordpad. Aliases The first section of User.ini is under the heading "Engine.Input". This section lists aliases; commands that perform linked actions. For instance, the "duck" key is listed as "Aliases29=(Command="DuckKeyPressed | onRelease DuckKeyReleased",Alias=Duck)" This means that whenever the user presses the bound key for duck they are actually performing two commands. In this case when the key is pressed the engine will execute the DuckKeyPressed command, which results in the character crouching. When the key is released, the DuckKeyReleased command is executed, which leaves the character ducked until the key is pressed again. Any of the aliases can be changed for various effects. Changing the words inside of Command=" " will change the alias. Linked commands are separated by a pipe symbol ("|"). Key Bindings The key bindings section of User.ini is under the heading "Default". It lists every key on the keyboard and the command bound to it. Keys without any bound command are left blank. This section actually has many subsections, each giving the bound keys for a certain context in the game. For instance, there is a set of key bindings for the context when Jack has been told by Atlas "Would You Kindly lower that weapon," and it has blank bindings for using the weapon and Plasmid keys specifically so that the player cannot use them during that scripted event. There are also sets of bindings for contexts of using vending machines, hacking, etc. Since there are many different contexts in the game, the key bindings list is very long. For most purposes it is enough to edit the first section, which gives the default status of exploration and combat. To bind any key to a command, find that key in the list and type the command name after the equals sign ("="). Below is a list of common console commands which can be bound. Multiplayer Key Bindings For obvious gameplay reasons, most of the key bindings listed below will not work in multiplayer. This is the result of security measures by the game developers, and there is no known way to get around it. It is fortunate that this prevents cheating, but it also makes it difficult for avid players to take quality screenshots etc. As of now, the only keybinding known to work in multiplayer is the "Shot" command. List of Commands Player Related These commands are mostly used for cheating, but some, such as the Fly and Ghost commands, are useful for taking high quality screenshots. *'ChangeSize Value' - Increases player collision radius (possible values: 0.0 = normal, 5.0 = large, 10.0 = larger, 15.0 = big, 20.0 = really big) *'Fly' - Allows the player to fly around *'GEP name' - Gives the player a specific Gene Tonic or Plasmid (e.g. GEP ElectricBoltThree) This can be used with many values in Predefined Plasmids.ini *'Ghost' - Allows the player to move through solid objects *'GiveBioAmmo' - Refills the EVE bar *'Givehealth' - Refills the Health bar *'GiveItem NumberOfItem ItemClassName' - Receive a certain number of a class of item *'AddWeaponStatUpgrade Type Name' - Receive the Power to the People upgrade of said weapon. See below for the full list. *'TestAddResearchPoints EnemyType of Points' - Receive a certain number of research points for specified Enemy. See below for full list. *'God' - Invincibility *'IGBigbucks' - Gives the player $600 *'PlayersOnly' - Unfreezes/freezes everything except the player, including doors, projectiles, and other world objects *'ResetEyeHeight' - Returns to default eye level *'SetEyeHeight Value' - Changes the eye sight level. (The value is a floating point value, like 25.0 or 75.0) *'SetGravity Value' - Changes the gravity, affecting physics events (0.0 = no gravity, -1400.0 = normal gravity) *'SetJumpZ Value' - Sets the jump height (600.0 = about normal, 1200.0 = highest without taking damage on fall) *'Slomo Value' - Changes the speed of everything (0.0 = slow, 1.0 = normal, 2.0 = fast, 3.0 = faster, 4.0 = really fast) *'Suicide' - Kills the player character, returning them to a Vita-Chamber or the main menu *'Teleport' - Jump player to where the cursor is currently pointing *'TestUnlockTrackSlot Value -' Unlock Plasmid/Tonic Slots (1 = Plasmid, 2 = Tonic. 3 = ?. 4 = ?) *'Walk' - Disables fly and ghost mode View Related Some of these, such as the FreeCamera command, can be used to view the player character. Toggle HUD is commonly used to take quality screenshots. *'FreeCamera Value' - Enables/disables camera rotation (1 = enable camera to be rotated around player, 0 = returns to normal cam) *'Freezeframe' - Freezes the game *'HideHUD' - Disables the on-screen HUD elements *'HideWidescreenBars' - Turns off the widescreen bars *'LockCamera' - Prevents/enables the camera moving with the player *'ResetFOV' - Resets Field of View to default *'SetCameraDist Value' - Use with FreeCamera to change the distance of the camera from the player (0.0 = really close, 10.0 = far, 25.0 = farther) *'SetFOV degrees' - Sets the Field of View to the specified degrees, e.g. SetFOV 90 *'SetBrightness Value' - Changes the screen brightness *'SetContrast Value' - Changes the screen contrast *'Togglesoundeffects' - Turns sound effects (but not music or ambient sounds) On/Off *'Shot' - Takes a screenshot in BMP format and places it in the same folder as User.ini *'ShowHUD' - Enables the on-screen HUD elements *'ShowWidescreenBars' - Turns on the black bars at top and bottom of the screen, like in cutscenes. *'ToggleBehindView' - Switches between 1st person and 3rd person view. *'ToggleHUD' - Toggles the on-screen HUD elements On/Off *'ViewSelf' - Returns the camera to viewing the player after using ViewBot or ViewClass *'ViewClass NameOfClass' - Cycles through views of the given class, including enemies or world objects (possible class names: Engine, ShockAI, ShockAI.MeleeThug) Enemy Related *'KillAll NameOfAIClassToKill' - Removes every AI of a certain type *'KillViewedActor' - An AI selected with ViewBot is removed from game (Using this while viewing the player character will crash the game.) *'Killpawns' - Kills all enemies on the level *'StartSecurityAlarm' - Starts the normal 60 second security alarm *'StopSecurityAlarm' - Stops the security alarm *'ToggleshowAIs' - Toggles the presence of enemy On/Off (actually just shrinks them to the size of the player's finger) *'ViewBot' - Cycles through views of all AIs in the level Map Related Following codes will unlock levels as bathysphere travel destinations. * testUnlockBathysphereDestination 1-Welcome * testUnlockBathysphereDestination 1-Medical * testUnlockBathysphereDestination 2-Fisheries * testUnlockBathysphereDestination 3-Arcadia * testUnlockBathysphereDestination 4-Recreation * testUnlockBathysphereDestination 5-Hephaestus * testUnlockBathysphereDestination 6-Slums * testUnlockBathysphereDestination 7-Science Miscellaneous *'PlayMovie NameOfMovie' - Plays a selected cutscene *'runScript NameOfScript' - Executes a script *'StopMovie NameOfMovie' - Stops the cutscene List of Giveitem and GiveWeapon''' Codes ''BioShock'' Misc Items *''GiveItem 999'' '''ShockGame.Adam - ADAM *'ShockGame.AutoHack '- Automatic Hack Tool *'ShockDesignerClasses.MedHypo '- First Aid Kit *'ShockDesignerClasses.BioAmmoHypo '- EVE Hypo *'ShockGame.CeilingCrawlerOrgan '- Spider Splicer Organ (works like a First Aid Kit) Upgrades (non-weapon) *'ShockGame.BioAmmoUpgrade' - EVE bar upgrade *'ShockGame.HealthUpgrade' - Health bar upgrade *'ShockGame.ActiveGeneticSlotUpgrade' - Plasmid Slot *'ShockGame.EngineeringGeneticSlotUpgrade' - Engineering Tonic Slot *'ShockGame.PhysicalGeneticSlotUpgrade' - Physical Tonic Slot *'ShockGame.WeaponsGeneticSlotUpgrade' - Combat Tonic Slot Plasmids *'ShockGame.SpringboardTrap' - Cyclone Trap *'ShockDesignerClasses.SpringboardTrapTwo' - Cyclone Trap 2 *'ShockGame.ElectricBolt' - Electro Bolt (don't add again if you already have it, the game will try to play cinematic but fails) *'ShockDesignerClasses.ElectricBoltTwo' - Electro Bolt 2 *'ShockDesignerClasses.ElectricBoltThree' - Electro Bolt 3 *'ShockGame.BerserkRage' - Enrage *'ShockGame.SummonProtector' - Hypnotize Big Daddy *'ShockDesignerClasses.SummonProtectorTwo'- Hypnotize Big Daddy 2 *'ShockGame.Incineration' - Incinerate! *'ShockDesignerClasses.IncinerationTwo' - Incinerate! 2 *'ShockDesignerClasses.IncinerationThree' - Incinerate! 3 *'ShockGame.InsectSwarmPlasmid' - Insect Swarm *'ShockDesignerClasses.InsectSwarmPlasmidTwo' - Insect Swarm 2 *'ShockDesignerClasses.InsectSwarmPlasmidThree' - Insect Swarm 3 *'ShockGame.SecurityBeacon' - Security Bullseye *'ShockGame.Airblast' - Sonic Boom *'ShockDesignerClasses.AirblastTwo' - Sonic Boom 2 *'ShockGame.DecoyHuman' - Target Dummy *'ShockGame.Telekinesis' - Telekinesis *'ShockGame.IcicleAssault' - Winter Blast *'ShockDesignerClasses.IcicleAssaultTwo' - Winter Blast 2 *'ShockDesignerClasses.IcicleAssaultThree' - Winter Blast 3 Tonics *'ShockGame.AlarmExpert' - Alarm Expert *'ShockDesignerClasses.AlarmExpertTwo' - Alarm Expert 2 *'ShockGame.ArmoredBody' - Armored Shell *'ShockDesignerClasses.ArmoredBodyTwo' - Armored Shell 2 *'ShockGame.Bloodlust' - Bloodlust *'ShockGame.BoozeHound' - Booze Hound *'ShockGame.EfficientCrafter' - Clever Inventor *'ShockDesignerClasses.EfficientCrafterTwo' - Clever Inventor 2 *'ShockGame.DeepResearcher' - Damage Research *'ShockDesignerClasses.DeepResearcherTwo' - Damage Research 2 *'ShockGame.ElectricBody' - Electric Flesh *'ShockDesignerClasses.ElectricBodyTwo' - Electric Flesh 2 *'ShockGame.MedHypoOmnisynthesis' - EVE Link *'ShockDesignerClasses.MedHypoOmnisynthesisTwo' - EVE Link 2 *'ShockGame.BioAmmoEfficiency' - EVE Saver *'ShockGame.HealthyConsumer' - Extra Nutrition *'ShockDesignerClasses.HealthyConsumerTwo' - Extra Nutrition 2 *'ShockDesignerClasses.HealthyConsumerThree' - Extra Nutrition 3 *'ShockGame.ElectronicsExpert' - Focused Hacker *'ShockDesignerClasses.ElectronicsExpertTwo' - Focused Hacker 2 *'ShockGame.FreezingNimbus' - Frozen Field *'ShockDesignerClasses.FreezingNimbusTwo' - Frozen Field 2 *'ShockGame.GeneticHacker' - Hacker's Delight *'ShockDesignerClasses.GeneticHackerTwo' - Hacker's Delight 2 *'ShockDesignerClasses.GeneticHackerThree' - Hacker's Delight 3 *'ShockGame.HackingExpert' - Hacking Expert *'ShockDesignerClasses.HackingExpertTwo' - Hacking Expert 2 *'ShockGame.SuperHeated' - Human Inferno *'ShockDesignerClasses.SuperHeatedTwo' - Human Inferno 2 *'ShockGame.MachineBully' - Machine Buster *'ShockDesignerClasses.MachineBullyTwo' - Machine Buster 2 *'ShockGame.MedicineFriendly' - Medical Expert *'ShockDesignerClasses.MedicineFriendlyTwo' - Medical Expert 2 *'ShockDesignerClasses.MedicineFriendlyThree' - Medical Expert 3 *'ShockGame.OrganicPockets' - Organic Pockets *'ShockGame.EyeForDetail' - Photographer's Eye *'ShockDesignerClasses.EyeForDetailTwo' - Photographer's Eye 2 *'ShockGame.ProlificCrafter' - Prolific Inventor *'ShockGame.StationExpert' - Safecracker *'ShockDesignerClasses.StationExpertTwo' - Safecracker 2 *'ShockGame.ThoroughScavenger' - Scrounger *'ShockGame.NearSightedCameras' - Security Evasion *'ShockDesignerClasses.NearSightedCamerasTwo' - Security Evasion 2 *'ShockGame.SecuritySystemsExpert' - Security Expert *'ShockDesignerClasses.SecuritySystemsExpertTwo' - Security Expert 2 *'ShockGame.ShorterAlarm' - Shorten Alarms *'ShockDesignerClasses.ShorterAlarmTwo' - Shorten Alarms 2 *'ShockGame.ExtendedShutdown' - Shutdown Expert *'ShockDesignerClasses.ExtendedShutdownTwo' - Shutdown Expert 2 *'ShockGame.SlowFlow' - Speedy Hacker *'ShockDesignerClasses.SlowFlowTwo' - Speedy Hacker 2 *'ShockGame.FastTwitch' - Sports Boost *'ShockDesignerClasses.FastTwitchTwo' - Sports Boost 2 *'ShockGame.ChargedBursts' - Static Discharge *'ShockDesignerClasses.ChargedBurstsTwo' - Static Discharge 2 *'ShockGame.VendingExpert' - Vending Expert *'ShockDesignerClasses.VendingExpertTwo' - Vending Expert 2 *'ShockGame.MeleeMaster' - Wrench Jockey *'ShockDesignerClasses.MeleeMasterTwo' - Wrench Jockey 2 *'ShockGame.SneakAttack' - Wrench Lurker *'ShockDesignerClasses.SneakAttackTwo' - Wrench Lurker 2 Weapons and Ammo *'GiveWeapon ShockGame.Wrench' - Wrench *'ShockGame.Pistol' - Pistol **'ShockGame.Pistol_Bullet' - Standard Pistol Rounds **'ShockGame.Pistol_ArmorPiercing' - Armor-Piercing Pistol Rounds **'ShockGame.Pistol_AntiPersonnel' - Antipersonnel Pistol Rounds *'GiveWeapon ShockGame.Shotgun' - Shotgun **'ShockGame.Shotgun_00Buck' - 00 Buck **'ShockGame.Shotgun_IonicBuck' - Electric Buck **'ShockGame.Shotgun_HighExplosiveBuck' - Exploding Buck *'GiveWeapon ShockGame.MachineGun' - Machine Gun **'Shockgame.MachineGun_Bullet' - Standard Auto Rounds **'ShockGame.MachineGun_ArmorPiercingBullet' - Armor-Piercing Auto Rounds **'ShockGame.MachineGun_FrozenBullet' - Antipersonnel Auto Rounds *'GiveWeapon ShockGame.GrenadeLauncher' - Grenade Launcher **'ShockGame.GrenadeLauncher_FragGrenade' - Frag Grenades **'ShockGame.GrenadeLauncher_RPG' - Heat-Seeking RPG's **'ShockGame.GrenadeLauncher_StickyGrenade' - Proximity Mines *'GiveWeapon ShockGame.Crossbow' - Crossbow **'ShockGame.Crossbow_Bolt' - Steel-Tip Bolts **'ShockGame.Crossbow_TrapBolt' - Trap Bolts **'ShockGame.Crossbow_SuperHeatedBolt' - Incendiary Bolts *'GiveWeapon ShockGame.ChemicalThrower' - Chemical Thrower **'ShockGame.ChemicalThrower_Kerosene' - Napalm **'ShockGame.ChemicalThrower_LiquidNitrogen' - Liquid Nitrogen **'ShockGame.ChemicalThrower_IonicGel' - Electric Gel *'GiveWeapon ShockGame.ResearchCamera' - Research Camera **'ShockGame.Film' - Film for the Research Camera Crafting Components * ShockDesignerClasses.ShellCasingComponent - '''Shell Casing * '''ShockDesignerClasses.BatteryComponent - '''Battery * '''ShockDesignerClasses.AlcoholComponent - '''Alcohol * '''ShockDesignerClasses.RubberHoseComponent -'''Rubber Hose * '''ShockDesignerClasses.EmptyHypoComponent - '''Empty Hypo * '''ShockDesignerClasses.DistilledWaterComponent - '''Distilled Water * '''ShockDesignerClasses.BrassTubeComponent - '''Brass Tube * '''ShockDesignerClasses.EnzymeSampleComponent - '''Enzyme Sample * '''ShockDesignerClasses.KeroseneComponent - '''Kerosene * '''ShockDesignerClasses.SteelScrewComponent - '''Steel Screw * '''ShockDesignerClasses.GlueComponent - '''Glue '''Audio This codes will when activated play different radio messages. (Note: This is not the audio logs you can collect, this is the radio messages you get from tex; Atlas) * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_St_AdamFactories * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_MedDoorLocked * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_MedDoorUnlocked * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_BoltTurrets * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_FindCover * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_InstalledGeneticMod * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_PlasmidMachineLesson * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_ElectroBoltWater * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Cw_IncinerationHint * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Pk_QuitGig * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Ry_ProwlStreets * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Ry_Vandalism * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Sg_ClinicalTrail * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Sg_PityFreak * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_St_Aphrodite * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_St_Obligation * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_St_RantA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_St_RantB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_St_RantC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_St_RantD * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_St_Symmetry * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Tn_Properly * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Tn_Wunderkind * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_AdamLesson * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_AdamRequired * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_BackToDental * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_BackToQuarantine * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_CatchGrenades * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_CollapsingHeadRight * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_Congrats * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_CrematoriumHint * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_DontHesitate * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_DontMindHer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_ElectroBoltLesson * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GatherersBetter * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GetAdam * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GetQuarControl * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GoEasy * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GoQuarControl * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GotQuarKey * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GuyWithBombs * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_HackBot * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_HackIntro * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_HackReminder * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_HackThis * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_HackWin * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_KilledGatherer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_LooksLikeCompany * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_MedStationLesson * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_MoreAdam * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_OilSlickHint * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_OutOfHere * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_QuarantineKey * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_SecurityCameraLesson * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_Sermon * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_SoftTouch * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_SteinmanHasKey * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_SteinmanInSurgeryWing * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_SteinmanSurgery * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_TelekinesisLesson * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_TelekinesisShield * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_UnlockMed * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_YourDepartment * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Cf_WishUWereHere * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Sb_BathroomWall * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_AdamIntro * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_BathroomCost * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_BeAllRight * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_BerserkTime * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_BuckUp * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_CheckGatherer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_DoorLockBusted * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_FightBouncer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_FindCash * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_FindWeapon * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_FitIn * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GatherersMakeAdam * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GetGathererAdam * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GetMachineGun * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GetOut * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GotPistol * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_GotWrench * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_HesGotPlasmids * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_HigherGround * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_HurryUp * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_KeepMoving * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_KillBouncer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_LeaveAlone * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_LeaveSphere * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_LittleSisters * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_LockGone * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_NeptunesBounty * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_PickUpPlasmid * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_RuleBook * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_RyanIntro * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_ShockWater * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_ShootLock * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_SmileCamera * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_Something * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_Suitcases * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_TakePlasmids * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_ThatFella * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_TheKilling * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_Trouble * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_UseBerserk * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_UseBolt * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_UsePistol * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_WelcomeRapture * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_WelcomeTwo * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_At_WrenchNoGood * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Ry_GatesOfRome * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Med_Ry_RyanTaunt * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_FindAnother * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_PicOfHer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_PlasmidMachine * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_SecurityMachine * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_BringPics * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_CanTread * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_NoTreading * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_StepBack * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_HiddenSubmarine * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_WhereToGetCamera * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraLesson * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_LookForCamera * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_FoundCamera * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_EasyOnTheFilm * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_FontaineDead * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_HeadBackToFontaines * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraLessonB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_WasntHard * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_KeepGoing * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_GetAnotherPicture * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraLessonC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_GotABonus * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraLessonD * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraShy * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_MoreFilm * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_EasyOnTheFilmB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_MoreFilmB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_StopWastingTime * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_PictureOfDesk * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_PictureOfBouncer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraLessonE * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_TakingGoodPictures * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_HalfwayThere * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_AlmostDone * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_ReachedFisheries * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_NiceWorkBackToFontaine * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_GoodWork * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_GoodWorkB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_GoodWorkC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraLessonF * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraLessonG * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraLessonH * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_CameraLessonI * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_TakeSomePictures * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_TakeSomePicturesB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_TakeSomePicturesC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_GetKerosene * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_SendKerosene * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_SendKeroseneB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_GoBuyFilm * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_PickUpKey * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_MeetAtSubbay * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_GetCover * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_IncomingBot * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_IceBlockage * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_MeltIce * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_PuttingTheScrewsOn * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pd_SmugglingRing * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pd_HaveMyBadge * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_OfferedADeal * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Ry_MenaceFontaine * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Ry_CityInUproar * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Ry_BouncerAndGatherer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Ry_WorkingLate * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Ry_FontaineMustGo * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_HitSwitch * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_AllDark * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Ry_DarkAmbush * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_At_GetOut * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Ry_LikeAnAssassin * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_KeroseneSwim * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_StepBack * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_OutOfFilmBargain * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_NoTreading * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_CanTread * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_BringPics * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_CeilingCrawlerLesson * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_NeedResearchPoints * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_GetTheKerosene * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Fis_Pc_GainAccessToFilm * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_Masks * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_EnterArcadia * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_EnterArcadia * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_GoToBathy * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Gm_Tryst * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Pf_LanBioA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_ArcadiaIntro * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ph_Crafting * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Pf_LanBioC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Pf_LanBioB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_EnterArcadia * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_LostBathy * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FoundHills * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ml_FlavorF * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_DieOff * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_CantLeave * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FindLang * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Pf_LVIntroA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Pf_Roses * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_HurryBringRose * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Pf_RecipeHintA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FindRecipe * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Pf_Recipe * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FoundRecipe * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_TauntA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_LVProgress * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_GoMarket * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Td_RecipeHintB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Pb_RecipeHintC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FoundCompA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FoundCompC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FoundCompB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_WastedCompA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_WastedCompB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_WastedCompC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FoundAll * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_CraftLV * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_GoUseMPR * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_NearUseMPR * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_UsedMPR * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_StartAmbush * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_StartAmbush * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_HurrySealDoor * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_WarnSealDoor * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_WarnSealDoorB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FailedSealDoor * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_SealedDoor * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_PrepAmbush * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_DoorAlmostBreached * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_DoorBreached * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_AmbushProgress * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_FinishedMPR * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_HurryFinishMPR * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_AmbushDied * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_At_AmbushVictory * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_AmbushVictory * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Cf_FlavorA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_FlavorB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_FlavorC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_FlavorD * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_FlavorE * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Ry_FlavorG * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Tn_TenStoryA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Tn_TenStoryB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Tn_TenStoryC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Hyd_Tn_TenStoryD * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_At_GoToEng * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_At_FortFrolic * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_At_CohenRunIn * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_ComeToTheater * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_FirstAmbush * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_NewBlood * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_ComeIn * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_PathIsPain * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_CriticsWillCrucify * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_TheaterAmbush * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_TakePicRod * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_Go * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_NoDistractions * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_Welcome * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_TakeSeatTwo * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_BurdenToCapture * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_TakePicFitzTwo * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_TakePicFitzTwo * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_FindFriends * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_UploadPicFitz * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_FindThem * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_LocOfFinnegan * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_RejectFans * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Po_Hallucination * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_GoingToHell * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_QuickerThanHoped * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_TakePicFin * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_TakingLives * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_UploadFin * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_Doubters * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_ThreeOfFour * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_SorryForOutburst * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_Done * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_LetMeSee * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_MyGod * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_PathClear * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Tn_BurnGatherer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_DontBurn * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Tn_LocOfRob * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Tn_PleaseBurn * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_At_AtlasRun * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Rec_Co_NiceJump * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_OutroSearchBody * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_OutroOpenDoor * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_OutroB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_OutroHitPanel * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_OutroA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_EnterDeckA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_EnterDeckA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_EnterDeckB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_EnterDeckB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_EnterDeckC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_EnterDeckD * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_AtTheGates * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_AtTheCore * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pt_GoToHeatLoss * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pt_Assassin * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_OnRaptureA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_NearGeoQuest * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_GoToHeatLoss * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_OnRaptureB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_OnRaptureC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_OnRaptureD * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_OnRaptureE * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_OnRaptureF * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pu_BombLocation * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pv_AlmostFinished * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pv_ScopeGate * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pv_Dream * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pv_BombRecipe * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pu_KyburzCodeHint * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pu_RecipeHint * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_OnRaptureG * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_OnRaptureH * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_NearGeoQuest * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Ry_GeoAmbush * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_GeoVictory * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_GoToGeo * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_GetToRyan * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_DoorHint * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_OutroUseKey * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_At_SayHi * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Eng_Pl_MarketCode * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_LongCon * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_NotSoQuick * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_MoreLot192 * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_IntroA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_IntroB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_IntroCGood * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_IntroCEvil * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_IntroD * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_IntroE1 * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_IntroE2 * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_IntroE3 * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_IntroF * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_FirstQuest * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_Reveal * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Sg_AboutChild * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Sg_FirstQuestTarget * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_FindSome * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Zi_FontCode * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_SecondQuest * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_SecondQuestB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_TenenbaumHome * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_ThirdQuest * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_Ransack * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Sg_AboutTenenbaum * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_FindPlasmiQuik * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_ThirdQuestHalf * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_ThirdQuestHalfB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Pd_ArtistWoman * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Sg_ProtectionBond * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Cf_SoAngry * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Cf_Lives * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Cf_TheyTrustMe * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Cf_Raid * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_HammerA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_HammerB * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_HammerC * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_HammerD * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_ExplainA * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_Charity * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_HammerE * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_HammerF * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_HammerG * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_HammerH * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Tn_ThirdQuestDone * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Res_Ft_NowWhat * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_chase * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_LockedGathererDoor * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_EnteringGathererLabs * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_EnoughSamples * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedSuitAndVoice * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_EnteringPlasmidLabs * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedSuitAndSmell * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_EnteringProtectorLabs * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_GathererFlavorText * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_ExplainNoScavengingSui * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_BootsMissing * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_IgnoreBoots * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_TorsosHere * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedHelmetAndBoots * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedHelmet * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_HelmetsHere * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedTorsoAndBoots * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedBoots * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedTorso * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_SeekingBoots * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_MysteryBoots * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Mz_MysteryBoots * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedTorsoAndHelmet * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedHelmet2a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedTorso2a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedSmellAndVoice * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedVoice * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedSuit * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedSmell * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_ReturnToDoor * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_GetAGatherer * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_GetAGatherer2a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_GathererFlavorText2a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_Taunt1a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_Taunt2a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_Taunt3a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_Taunt4a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_Taunt6a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_Taunt7a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_Taunt8a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_Taunt9a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_Taunt10a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_GauntletTaunt1a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_GauntletTaunt2a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_GauntletTaunt3a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedBootsAndVoice * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_NeedBootsAndSmell * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_BecomeAProtector * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_QuestNotDone * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Ft_HelmetsHere * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.Sci_Tn_StillGathering * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.All_Tn_Gathererreward1a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.All_Tn_Gathererreward2a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.All_Tn_Gathererreward3a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.All_Tn_Gathererreward4a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.All_Tn_Gathererreward5a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.All_Tn_Gathererreward6a * GiveItem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.All_Tn_Gathererreward7a ''BioShock 2'' Misc Items *'ShockGame.ADAM' - ADAMui Upgrades (non-weapon) *'ShockGame.ActiveGeneticSlotUpgrade' - Plasmid Slot *'ShockGame.PhysicalGeneticSlotUpgrade' - Tonic Slot *'ShockGame.BioAmmoUpgrade' - EVE bar upgrade *'ShockGame.HealthUpgrade' - Health bar upgrade Plasmids *'Plasmids.CycloneTrapBasicPlasmid' - Cyclone Trap *'Plasmids.CycloneTrapAdvancedPlasmid' - Cyclone Trap 2 *'Plasmids.CycloneTrapMasterPlasmid' - Cyclone Trap 3 *'Plasmids.DecoyBasicPlasmid' - Decoy *'Plasmids.DecoyAdvancedPlasmid' - Decoy 2 *'Plasmids.DecoyMasterPlasmid' - Decoy 3 *'Plasmids.ElectroBoltBasicPlasmid' - Electro Bolt *'Plasmids.ElectroBoltAdvancedPlasmid' - Electro Bolt 2 *'Plasmids.ElectroBoltMasterPlasmid' - Electro Bolt 3 *'Plasmids.HypnotizeBasicPlasmid' - Hypnotize *'Plasmids.HypnotizeAdvancedPlasmid' - Hypnotize 2 *'Plasmids.HypnotizeMasterPlasmid' - Hypnotize 3 *'Plasmids.IncinerationBasicPlasmid' - Incinerate! *'Plasmids.IncinerationAdvancedPlasmid' - Incinerate! 2 *'Plasmids.IncinerationMasterPlasmid' - Incinerate! 3 *'Plasmids.SwarmBasicPlasmid' - Insect Swarm *'Plasmids.SwarmAdvancedPlasmid' - Insect Swarm 2 *'Plasmids.SwarmMasterPlasmid' - Insect Swarm 3 *'Plasmids.ScoutBasicPlasmid' - Scout *'Plasmids.ScoutAdvancedPlasmid' - Scout 2 *'Plasmids.SecurityCommandBasicPlasmid' - Security Command *'Plasmids.SecurityCommandAdvancedPlasmid' - Security Command 2 *'Plasmids.SecurityCommandMasterPlasmid' - Security Command 3 *'Plasmids.TelekinesisBasicPlasmid' - Telekinesis *'Plasmids.TelekinesisAdvancedPlasmid' - Telekinesis 2 *'Plasmids.TelekinesisMasterPlasmid' - Telekinesis 3 *'Plasmids.WinterBlastBasicPlasmid' - Winter Blast *'Plasmids.WinterBlastAdvancedPlasmid' - Winter Blast 2 *'Plasmids.WinterBlastMasterPlasmid' - Winter Blast 3 *'Plasmids.SummonBigSisterPlasmid' - Summon EleanorWorks in Protector Trials. Haven't tested in Minerva's Den. Haven't tested in base game story mode. Tonics *'Tonics.ArmoredShell_Tonic' - Armored Shell *'Tonics.ArmoredShell2_Tonic' - Armored Shell 2 *'Tonics.AmmoSalvageIncrease_Tonic' - Arms Race *'Tonics.AlcoholEveBonus_Tonic' - Booze Hound *'Tonics.HackingNeedleSpeed_Tonic' - Careful Hacker *'Tonics.HackingNeedleSpeed2_Tonic' - Careful Hacker 2 *'Tonics.HealStationsGiveEve_Tonic' - Cure All *'Tonics.ResearchBonusIncrease_Tonic' - Damage Research *'Tonics.MachineDamageIncrease_Tonic' - Deadly Machines *'Tonics.AdoptedGathererSpeed_Tonic' - Demanding Father *'Tonics.Lurker_Tonic' - Drill Lurker *'Tonics.SharpenedDrill_Tonic' - Drill Power *'Tonics.SharpenedDrill2_Tonic' - Drill Power 2 *'Tonics.DrillPowerX_Tonic' - Drill Specialist *'Tonics.Bloodlust_Tonic' - Drill Vampire *'Tonics.ElectricFlesh_Tonic' - Electric Flesh *'Tonics.StaticDischarge_Tonic' - Electrical Storm *'Tonics.ElementalEveGain_Tonic' - Elemental Sponge *'Tonics.ChargedBurstCombo_Tonic' - Elemental Storm *'Tonics.ElementalLifeDrain_Tonic' - Elemental Vampire *'Tonics.EveCarriedBonus_Tonic' - EVE Expert *'Tonics.EveLink_Tonic' - EVE Link *'Tonics.EveSaver_Tonic' - EVE Saver *'Tonics.EveSaver2_Tonic' - EVE Saver 2 *'Tonics.Research3_Tonic' - Extended Reel *'Tonics.ConsumableHealthBonus_Tonic' - Extra Nutrition *'Tonics.HackingLargeSuccess_Tonic' - EZ-Hack *'Tonics.ChargedFireBursts_Tonic' - Fire Storm *'Tonics.WaterHealthRestoration_Tonic' - Fountain of Youth *'Tonics.FrozenField_Tonic' - Freezing Drill *'Tonics.HackersDelight_Tonic' - Hacker's Delight *'Tonics.HackersDelight2_Tonic' - Hacker's Delight 2 *'Tonics.Handyman_Tonic' - Handyman *'Tonics.TurretHackHealth_Tonic' - Hardy Machines *'Tonics.HeadshotDamageBonus_Tonic' - Headhunter *'Tonics.BonusAutoHack_Tonic' - Hurried Hacker *'Tonics.ChargedIceBursts_Tonic' - Ice Storm *'Tonics.KeenObserver_Tonic' - Keen Observer *'Tonics.KeenObserver2_Tonic' - Keen Observer 2 *'Tonics.MachineBuster_Tonic' - Machine Buster *'Tonics.MedicalExpert_Tonic' - Medical Expert *'Tonics.NaturalCamouflage_Tonic' - Natural Camouflage *'ShockGame.OrganicPockets' - Organic Pockets *'Tonics.ADAMGathererBonus_Tonic' - Proud Parent *'Tonics.HackingStageRemoval_Tonic' - Quik-Hack *'Tonics.Scrounger_Tonic' - Scrounger *'Tonics.SecurityResponseSlow_Tonic' - Security Evasion *'Tonics.SecurityDisabling_Tonic' - Short Circuit *'Tonics.SecurityDisabling2_Tonic' - Short Circuit 2 *'Tonics.ShortenAlarms_Tonic' - Shorten Alarms *'Tonics.ShortenAlarms2_Tonic' - Shorten Alarms *'Tonics.QuickFeet_Tonic' - Sports Boost *'Tonics.HackedVendingDiscount_Tonic' - Thrifty Hacker *'Tonics.VendingExpert_Tonic' - Vending Expert *'Tonics.VendingExpert2_Tonic' - Vending Expert 2 *'Tonics.WalkingInferno_Tonic' - Walking Inferno Weapons and Ammo *'GiveWeapon Weapons.PlayerDrill' - Drill **'ShockGame.Drill_Ammo' - Drill Fuel *'GiveWeapon Weapons.PlayerMachineGun' - Machine Gun **'ShockGame.MachineGun_Bullet' - .50 Caliber Round **'ShockGame.MachineGun_AntiPersonnelBullet' - Anti-Personnel Rounds **'ShockGame.MachineGun_ArmorPiercingBullet' - Armor-Piercing Rounds *'GiveWeapon Weapons.PlayerShotgun' - Shotgun **'ShockGame.Shotgun_00buck' - 00 Buck **'ShockGame.Shotgun_SolidSlug' - Solid Slug **'ShockGame.Shotgun_PhosphorusBuck' - Phosphorus Buck *'GiveWeapon Weapons.PlayerSpeargun' - Spear Gun **'ShockGame.Speargun_Spear' - Standard Spears **'ShockGame.Speargun_TrapSpearAmmo' - Trap Spears **'ShockGame.Speargun_RocketSpearAmmo' - Rocket Spears *'GiveWeapon Weapons.PlayerRivet' - Rivet Gun **'ShockGame.Rivet_Ammo' - Rivets **'ShockGame.Rivet_MagnumAmmo' - Heavy Rivets **'ShockGame.Rivet_TrapAmmo' - Trap Rivets *'GiveWeapon Weapons.Player.GrenadeLauncher' - Launcher **'ShockGame.GrenadeLauncher_FragGrenade' - Frag Grenades **'ShockGame.GrenadeLauncher_StickyGrenade' - Proximity Mines **'ShockGame.GrenadeLauncher_RPG' - Heat-Seeking RPG's *'GiveWeapon Weapons.PlayerDistanceHackingTool' - Hack Tool **'ShockGame.Hacking_TurretAmmo' - Mini-Turret **'ShockGame.Hacking_Ammo' - Remote Hack Darts **'ShockGame.Hacking_autohackAmmo' - Automatic Hack Darts * GiveWeapon Weapons.PlayerResearchVideoCamera - Research Camera ** ShockGame.ResearchVideoCameraFilm - Film for the Research Camera * (Minerva's Den DLC Only) GiveWeapon Weapons.PlayerLaserGun - Ion Laser ** ShockGame.LaserGun_LaserAmmo - Laser Cell ** ShockGame.LaserGun_HeatAmmo - Thermal Cell ** ShockGame.LaserGun_BurstAmmo - Burst Cell Audio Codes for all the Audio Diaries. * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_BSis_UncleGil_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_BSis_WantNoPart_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_Font_Atlas_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_GilP_Abandoned_01b * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_GilP_BSisWorks_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_GilP_Eureka * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_GilP_LabWalk_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_GilP_Log_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_GilP_Password * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_GilP_Sinclair * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_Lamb_Experiment_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_Lamb_Log_03 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_Lamb_Log_04 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_Lamb_MarkFate_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_Lamb_Prison_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_Ryan_EvesGarden_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_ABY.ABY_L_Ryan_LambGone * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDN.EDN_L_BSis_DaddyBack_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDN.EDN_L_BSis_GilRuined_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDN.EDN_L_BSis_Log_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDN.EDN_L_Lamb_Log_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDN.EDN_L_Sinc_PersDes_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_3Lg1_Log_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_3Lg1_Log_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_3Lg1_Log_03 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_3Lg2_Log_04 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_3Lg2_Log_06 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_3Lg3_Log_08 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_3Lg4_Log_09 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_3Lg8_Shave_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_GilP_BigDaddy_01c * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_Grac_Log_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_Lamb_Pride_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_Lamb_ToEleanor_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_Lamb_ToEleanor_03 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_LBS_Barbarian_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_Mark_BloodDrink_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_Ryan_Kremlin_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_Ryan_Park_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_Sinc_Event_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_EDU.EDU_L_Stan_Sinclair_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_R_BSis_Rtrn2Stan_05 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Bily_Log_06 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Font_Jack_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_GilP_BSisIdea_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_GilP_LabWalk_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Kate_Log_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Lamb_Poker_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Lamb_Spies_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Lamb_ToEleanor_03 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Mark_Log_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Ryan_LambInStreets_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Ryan_Log_15 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Stan_Log_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Stan_Log_03 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Stan_Log_04 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GAL.GAL_L_Stan_Log_05 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_4L10_Butterfly_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_4L12_Formula_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_4Lg1_MakeHypo_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_4Lg5_Worship_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_4Lg7_SellCam_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_4Lg8_Code_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_4Lg9_HWife * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Grac_Bomb_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Grac_Child_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Grac_LambCares_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Grac_LogOnBed_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Lamb_Butterfly_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Lamb_Departing_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Lamb_Rights_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_LBS_Barbarian_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Mark_Believers_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Mill_Railroad_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Ryan_NewYear_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Sinc_GhettoDes_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Sinc_Hypo_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GTO.GTO_L_Stan_BigNews_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9L10_Log_14 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9L11_Log_15 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9L11_Log_16 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9L12_Log_18 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9L13_Log_20 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9Lg1_Log_01b * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9Lg3_Log_03 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9Lg4_Log_04 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9Lg4_Log_05 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9Lg6_Log_07 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9Lg8_Log_11 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_9Lg9_Log_12 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_BSis_BreakStuff_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_mrph_Log_02b * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_Ryan_RptrCtzn_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_Sinc_PlrFate_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_GUL.GUL_L_Ward_MyPrison_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_PRE.PRE_L_Kate_PoolRoom_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_PRE.PRE_L_Lamb_Eleanor * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_PRE.PRE_L_Mark_Ramble * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_PRE.PRE_L_RJ_Fitness_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_PRE.PRE_L_Ryan_Adonis_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_PRE.PRE_L_Samm_Escape * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_PRE.PRE_L_Tene_ZenGrdn_07 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Dusk_SplcSex_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Font_Lamb_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_GilP_Rumbler_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_GilP_Symbiosis_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Lamb_Butterfly_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Lamb_Evolve_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Lamb_Shackled_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_LBS_DocApt_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_LBS_Runaway_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Mark_Cult_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Owner_Bar_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_PBro_Code_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_PBro_Preacher_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_PBro_Preacher_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Pchr_2of3_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Pchr_3of3_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Pchr_Code_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Pchr_Rant_07 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Ryan_Lamb_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_RED.RED_L_Sinc_RlghtDec_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_WEL.WEL_L_GilP_BetterBond_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_WEL.WEL_L_Lamb_SolveLamb_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_WEL.WEL_L_Lamb_ToEleanor_02 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_WEL.WEL_L_LBS_MrRecorder_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_WEL.WEL_L_Mark_Kitchen_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_WEL.WEL_L_Mill_Railroad_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_WEL.WEL_L_Ryan_MntlHlth_01 * GiveItem 1 LevelSpecific_WEL.WEL_L_Tene_TrainStatn_01 Power to the People upgrades (Addweaponstatupgrade Values) ''BioShock'' *Pistol **'Pistol MagazineSize' - Clip size upgrade **'Pistol Damage' - Damage upgrade *Shotgun **'Shotgun Damage' - Damage upgrade **'Shotgun RateOfFire' - Rate of fire upgrade *Machine Gun **'MachineGun Damage' - Damage upgrade **'MachineGun Kickback' - Kickback reduction *Grenade Launcher **'GrenadeLauncher Immunity' - Splash damage immunity upgrade **'GrenadeLauncher Damage' - Damage upgrade *Crossbow **'Crossbow Damage' - Damage upgrade **'Crossbow BreakageChance' - Bolt breakage chance decrease *Chemical Thrower **'ChemicalThrower Range' - Range upgrade **'ChemicalThrower ConsumptionRate' - Consumption rate upgrade. ''BioShock 2'' *Drill **'Drill Damage' - Damage upgrade **'Drill MagazineSize' - Reduced fuel consumption **'Drill Length' - Reflector plate *Rivet Gun **'RivetGun Damage' - Damage upgrade **'RivetGun IgnitionDamage' - Heated Rivets **'RivetGun MagazineSize' - Increased clip size *Machine Gun **'MachineGun Damage' - Damage upgrade **'MachineGun Kickback' - Recoil reduction **'MachineGun Ricochet' - Bullet ricochet upgrade *Shotgun **'Shotgun Damage' - Damage upgrade **'Shotgun MagazineSize' - Increased clip size **'Shotgun Tesla' - Electrified Shells *Spear Gun **'SpearGun FireRate' - Increased Spear velocity and reload time **'SpearGun Damage' - Damage upgrade **'SpearGun Zoom' - Zoom increase upgrade *Launcher **'GrenadeLauncher MagazineSize' - Increased Grenade carry capacity **'GrenadeLauncher Immunity' - Splash damage immunity **'GrenadeLauncher Cluster' - Cluster bomb upgrade (Minerva's Den DLC Only) *Ion Laser ** LaserGun Damage - Damage upgrade Research Bonuses (TestAddResearchPoints values and their maxes) ''BioShock'' *'Bouncer 2000 '- Bouncer Big Daddy *'Assassin 1750 '- Houdini Splicer *'RangedAggressor 1750' - Leadhead Splicer *'Gatherer 2000' - Little Sister *'Grenadier 1750' - Nitro Splicer *'Rosie 2000' - Rosie Big Daddy *'SecurityBot 1750 '- Security Bot *'SecurityCamera 1750 '- Security Camera *'CeilingCrawler 1750' - Spider Splicer *'MeleeThug 1750' - Thuggish Splicer *'Turret 1750' - Turret ''BioShock 2'' *'MadDaddy 9000' - Alpha Series *'BigDaddy 9000' - Big Daddy *'BigSister 9000' - Big Sister *'Brute 9000' - Brute Splicer *'Assassin 9000' - Houdini Splicer *'Humanranged 9000' - Leadhead Splicer *'Security 9000' - Security Devices *'CeilingCrawler 9000' - Spider Splicer *'HumanMelee 9000' - Thuggish Splicer External links *For more information about Key Bindings in BioShock see: [http://www.tweakguides.com/Bioshock_8.html The BioShock Tweak Guide (page 8)] by Koroush Ghazi on TweakGuides.com *For a detailed list of all console commands and possible values see: [http://gametweaking.blogspot.com/2007/09/misc-console-commands.html Game Tweaking - BioShock Console Commands] by Veegun *For information on how to make a pseudo-console for binding commands on the fly see: "Pseudo Console" post on the 2K Forums by RedCell References Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer